Brothers
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Before the war three brothers lived peacefully and happily.  Not anymore.  Now the live in a world where only hatred will help them survive.  Despite this, they never stop loving each other.  Soundwave, Starscream, and Knock Out centric.Explanation inside
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers  
>Chapter 1: Before the War<strong>

Soundwave sat on his berth in his private quarters on the Nemesis. He had removed his faceplate, allowing all to see his scared face.

He sighed silently.

He was worried…about Starscream.

He had every right to be. After all…the Seeker was his brother. Soundwave sighed again; he knew that his youngest brother, Knock Out, was taking care of their middle brother.

Megatron had nearly killed Starscream in his rage. Soundwave knew Megatron had the right to be angry; after all, Starscream had made an attempt on his life.

But it failed!

And now that he was back on his feet, the Seeker wouldn't make another attempt like that again. Megatron would never again allow himself to be in such a weakened state. And, by punishing Starscream in such a brutish way, he was only guaranteeing that the Seeker would try to kill him again.

But this time, it wouldn't be for leadership. Oh no, the next time it would be for vengeance!

Megatron would've killed Starscream if it hadn't been for Soundwave and Knock Out's intervention. The tyrant allowed the Seeker to live. He knew better than to fight two brothers who would do whatever it took to insure their sibling's survival.

What had happened to them?

Soundwave pondered over this and it didn't take long to find the answer.

The war had happened.

There was a point in time when they weren't so hard and cold. Soundwave remembered those days and felt his spark warm at the pleasant memories.

Soundwave's parents were both Seekers. So he was very perplexing. It was very rare for a Seeker couple not to have a seekerling. Because of the Seeker blood flowing through his veins, Soundwave was one of the few mechs gifted with flight.

His father's name was Nightwind. His armor was midnight black and he flew faster than the wind, hence his name. His optics were dark ruby red with black pupils. Soundwave's mother's designation was Twilight, her armor was silver and her optics were bright scarlet with silver pupils.

Despite not being a Seeker, Nightwind and Twilight still loved Soundwave with all their sparks.

He was their pride and joy and they were willing to bend over backwards for him. In fact, Starscream had been brought into the 'verse at Soundwave's request. He had just turned five vorns old, and his birthday wish for that stellar-cycle was a younger sibling to play with.

He got his wish.

Starscream came by his name honestly. The Seeker had been born at the time of night where the stars were at their brightest. And he came into the 'verse kicking and screaming.

Soundwave remembered the first time he had held his baby brother. He had been so tiny, so fragile. He made a promise to his sibling then that he would always be there to protect him.

Soundwave and Starscream loved each other very much. They always played together. And Soundwave taught his younger sibling the basics of flying. When Starscream was six vorns old, Knock Out came into the picture.

Their parents found it very perplexing that the youngest of the trio wasn't even a flying mech. He was a ground pounder. But that didn't stop them from loving him unconditionally.

And despite not having the gift of flight, Knock Out still got along with his older brothers. They were always together. They told each other everything. They helped one another with their problems and were always willing to do any and everything for each other.

Their mother once said that they were three pieces that completed each other. Soundwave was the mind that guided them. Starscream was the spark that held them together. And Knock Out was the shield that protected them.

Soundwave chuckled silently as he remembered him and his brothers getting tattoos. They had gotten them in the same spot; on their right shoulder. Soundwave had the Seeker symbol for mind, Starscream had the symbol for spark, and Knock Out had the symbol for shield.

Life was great for the three brothers and it seemed that the good times would never end for them…Which only made things harder when the war came.

They sided themselves with Megatron…their first mistake in Soundwave's opinion.

He had used each of them in some way.

He started with Knock Out, the youngest and most vulnerable. He attempted to manipulate him, until Soundwave stepped in and stopped him. Megatron decided it best to leave the youngster alone, and moved on to Soundwave instead.

He threatened to murder his brothers unless the flying mech accepted a program that would force him to protect Megatron. Knowing he couldn't always defend his brothers from the tyrant, he conceded.

It was because of the program that he couldn't talk and it was also the reason why he needed to wear that damned faceplate.

During a battle, Megatron had been in danger of being shot down. Soundwave took the hit and plummeted to the unforgiving ground. Unfortunately for him, he landed ontop of an energon vein. His impact caused some sparks and the flammable material exploded…right in his face. It left him unable to speak and scared his face horribly.

Soundwave was angry at Megatron for what he did to him. However, he was furious when he found out what he had done to Starscream.

While he had been healing form the energon explosion, Knock Out had done something that caused the Autobots to best the Decepticons. Megatron was furious. He planned on killing Knock Out, but Starscream stopped him.

He knew he was no match against Megatron; he was larger and physically stronger than him. He begged and pleaded with his leader to spare his brother. He offered his body to the warlord in exchange for his brother's life. Megatron took the Seeker up on his offer and spared his sibling.

Knock Out told him everything, including how late that same night, Starscream had come to his younger brother's chambers to request medical attention. Soundwave remembered the acid and hatred that dripped from Knock Out's words as he talked about repairing the claw marks and dents covering their brother's body. He didn't go into great detail about repairing his damaged port and pelvic plating.

Knock Out told him that Starscream spent the reminder of that night in his younger brother's chambers sobbing in his arms until recharge claimed him.

Soundwave, in his rage, found the strength to fight through the program Megatron had installed in him and attacked the tyrant. To say Megatron was shocked was an understatement. He found out that if Soundwave got angry enough, he could fight through the program and attack him.

He left the brothers alone…for a few stellar-cycles.

He promoted Starscream to second-in-command of the Decepticons and did everything in his power to destroy everything that was good in the Seeker and his brothers.

He succeeded…

But not completely…

There was still good in each of the three brothers.

It was just buried deep within them.

They were all caged. Each of their sparks were covered with ice and stone. But they could still feel compassion and they still knew mercy.

Soundwave looked up from the floor of his room and to an old picture he kept on a night stand by his berth.

In the picture was him at ten vorns old, standing between his parents, holding his mother's hand. His father was holding a youngling Starscream and their mother was holding a new born Knock Out whom was wrapped in a dark red blanket and recharging peacefully. They were all smiling happily.

They were a family.

They were free.

Soundwave's gaze hardened and right then and there, he made a new promise. He would free his brothers from Megatron's cage.

If worse came to worse, they could always turn to the Autobots. Knowing Optimus Prime, he wouldn't turn them away. But several things needed to happen before then.

First, Starscream needed to survive his encounter with Megatron.

Second, he had to get his brothers on board with his plan.

And third, he needed to get rid of Megatron's damned program.

He would free his brothers. If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure Megatron could never hurt them again.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are wondering what inspired this, this story is sort of a kickoff for another story I'm working on. For those who read my TFP oneshot in my series of oneshots "Love, Strange and Wonderful" you'll understand the next part of this explanation. In the story, I had Knock Out hand Starscream over to the Autobots in order to save his life. I began to wonder what would cause Knock Out to do such a thing since he and Starscream aren't exactly friends. Heck, Starscream even messed up his paintjob in the series! Then this started to form in my mind. It seemed like a decent idea to me and so here's the first chapter. I'll be updating either later today or sometime tomorrow. See yall later. P.S. Boot-camp didn't kill me, yeah!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers  
>Chapter 2: Soundwave, Cold<strong>

Soundwave and every other Decepticon standing on the bridge of the Nemesis saw when the small energon deposit exploded.

'_Careless firing of lasers,'_ Soundwave thought as the blue smoke rose, _'I knew the Eradicons would do something like this.' _

Starscream's voice brought Soundwave out of his thoughts. "The energon…it's worthless to me now." The Seeker snarled.

Soundwave sighed silently. Then looked behind himself when he heard the doors to the bridge open.

Two Eradicons dragged a horribly wounded Autobot in. Starscream turned to face them as they dropped the mech before him. "Scream," the Autobot known as Cliffjumper began, looking into the Seeker's scarlet optics. "It's been a while."

Cliffjumper coughed and a small spurt of energon came from his mouth. For a brief moment, Soundwave thought he saw a look of sympathy on his brother's face.

They both knew the mech was dying. It was rare for anyone to survive from an energon explosion like that unless they received immediate medical attention.

Medical attention Starscream could not provide or else be thought a traitor to his Decepticon peers.

"So," Cliffjumper began, almost tauntingly, "Where's your master?"

The red mech had unknowingly just given Starscream the opportunity he needed to make his demise as painless as possible.

"Never mind him," the Seeker snarled, putting on a show for the watching Decepticons. "I am my own master."

Too quick for Soundwave to see, Starscream impaled the Autobot with his own clawed hand. He heard the mech's scream of pain and watched as Starscream lowered himself so he was optic level with the Autobot.

"Anymore questions?"

Cliffjumper looked from Starscream to the clawed appendage now imbedded in his chest. The Seeker pulled his hand from the mech's chest. Energon blood dripped from his claws and pooled beneath the now dead Autobot as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Starscream looked at the Eradicons that had brought the mech in and plainly stated, "Clean that up," as if nothing had just transpired.

Soundwave felt a chill in his spark.

It didn't come from him, it came from Starscream.

Their sibling bond allowed them to feel each other. Soundwave knew what was happening to his younger brother.

With every life he claimed, his spark became colder and colder. And in turn, it made Starscream more bitter toward everyone and everything.

Soundwave sighed; he wished he could do something to help his brother. But he couldn't now. Showing any sign of affection or comforting would be seen as weakness. He would make both himself and Starscream prime targets for ridicule and beatings upon Megatron's return.

He would have to wait until the base was quiet before he could do anything for his sibling.

And that thought in turn, made him feel cold as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quit proud of myself. I actually managed to post another chapter of this before the day ended. And just so you guys know, most of the chapters are going to be short like this one. Any longer and I'll start monologing and make the story boring. Anyway, I hope I did an okay job with Soundwave's POV. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up soon. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers  
>Chapter 3: Soundwave and Starscream, For One Moment<strong>

Soundwave was in his private quarters.

Megatron was about to perform a test with the Autobot corpse in the energon mine. He didn't know what it was and could care less.

He had just removed his faceplate when the door suddenly slid open. He turned to see the intruder and was met with the sight of Starscream.

What was surprising was the look on the Seeker's face. He was scared out of his processor and it looked like breathing had become an effort for him.

"Soundwave, you won't believe what Megatron has planned this time," the Seeker stated fearfully. Starscream told his brother of everything that had just transpired below in the mines.

Soundwave could hardly believe it.

A substance that could bring the dead back to life as mindless monsters?

He wouldn't have believed it if not for the fear in his brother's optics.

Despite popular belief, it was hard to cause true fear and terror in the Decepticon second. Starscream held himself and began to shake. "His plan will be the death of us all, Soundwave…He's finally lost it."

Soundwave got up and walked the short distance to his brother. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged his younger sibling close to his chest.

If Starscream were in his right state of processor, he would've shoved the other away. But at that point in time, he needed the comfort his brother was willing to offer him. He returned Soundwave's embrace and felt his older brother's scared lips touch his fore-helm.

Starscream off-lined his optics and tightened his hold.

Just for a moment.

Just for one moment, he could pretend that they were young again.

He could pretend there wasn't a war going on.

Just for one moment, he could just be himself in his brother's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. I hope this chapter was okay. And because I got such a leap on this yesterday, I'll be posting more chapters today. See yall later, hope you liked this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers  
>Chapter 4: Starscream, Pain<strong>

He knew what was coming to him before Megatron even returned to the Nemesis. He had disobeyed a direct order from his lord and now had little to show for it.

Starscream felt fear as his leader glared down at him with murderous optics. The tyrant had gotten smarter over the vorns. He made sure Soundwave wasn't there to intervene and save his younger sibling from their leader's wrath.

"Please Lord Megatron," Starscream pleaded, "I meant no-argh!"

Starscream took several paces back as the first blow landed. He had to brace his hand on the floor to keep from falling. As Megatron began his tirade, Starscream wiped a small bead of energon blood from the corner of his mouth.

At seeing Megatron coming toward him, the Seeker flinched.

"I ordered you to await my command!" The tyrant ended his statement by whacking Starscream hard enough to make him air born. The Seeker landed once on his back then again on his front.

He got up on his hands and knees and kept his optics locked on the ground as he panted and sparks flew from his body.

"Instead," Megatron continued, "Your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!"

Starscream looked up fearfully when he saw Megatron's shadow and saw that the tyrant was standing above him. He fell back on his aft and pushed himself away from his leader.

"My intentions were pure master," Starscream attempted to reason with the furious Decepticon lord. "I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus."

That was a mistake.

Starscream knew that was a mistake even as the words left his mouth.

Everyone in the Decepticon army knew that the destruction of Optimus Prime was reserved only for Megatron. And the tyrant let his second know of his displeasure and literally stomped him into the ground and pressed down.

Starscream couldn't even shriek in pain as his air pump and several other systems were crushed by the huge ped.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me!" the warlord exclaimed. "Do you understand? Do you?"

Starscream coughed as more pressure was added. "Lord Megatron," the Seeker managed to gasp out, "I will make things right. I swear."

Starscream didn't think it was possible for Megatron to add any more pressure on his ped than he already had. He was proven wrong as sparks continued to fly and several warning signs appeared in his vision.

"I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream exclaimed, knowing it would be the only thing that would save his life.

The ped finally moved.

Starscream breathed and his head fell back. His whole body hurt from Megatron's abuse, but he knew that the tyrant wasn't finished with him yet.

He felt Megatron's clawed hand around his throat. The larger mech picked the Seeker up easily and brought him to his optic level.

"Explain Starscream," Megatron ordered, "Quickly."

Starscream did as ordered and Megatron listened with rapt attention. After he finished explaining, Megatron placed him back on the ground and began contemplating his second's plan. Starscream could barely stand on his own two peds. But he fought the pain and remained upright.

"For your sake Starscream, your plan had better work. Or else…" Megatron was dangerously close again. Starscream cringed fearfully, then tensed up as the mech's clawed servo traced his jaw line and traveled downward until it touched his codpiece.

Starscream shivered involuntary and looked at his leader with pleading optics as he continued to speak. "You'll face more than just a beating."

Starscream never thought he could want his brothers so badly. He wanted to feel their reassuring presence and know that everything would be fine.

But as long as Megatron lived, he would never know the comfort of his brothers' touch and words. He would only know the pain of Megatron's abuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers  
>Chapter 5: Starscream, Recharging<strong>

Blast his accursed brother!

Starscream had been so close to finally begin rid of Megatron.

It was annoying enough that he managed to survive the explosion of the space bridge. If it hadn't been for the Dark Energon shard embedded in the warlord's spark chamber, he would've perished.

Starscream had ripped the shard out in hopes that Megatron would finally die. He had been basking in the idea of finally being able to have a decent recharge. He could finally fully power down instead of remaining half in line, in case Megatron decided to sneak into his quarters and…

Starscream shivered at the thought.

He didn't get the chance to fully appreciate his victory.

When he heard Soundwave's drone, he knew he had been found out.

He knew that Soundwave knew that he had tried to kill Megatron. However, this wasn't his first attempt on their leader's life. And it wasn't the first time that Soundwave had found out and thwarted those attempts.

However, his older brother never told Megatron of his plans. He didn't understand why. After all, Soundwave had become his loyal pet over the vorns. However, in his spark, he knew his brother cared more about his safety than Megatron's.

That's why he never told the warlord of his attempts. That's why he always protected him from a brutal beating when he was able.

Starscream knew that, because they were brothers, Soundwave would never breathe a word of his betrayal to Megatron or any of the other Decepticons.

However, the threat that Soundwave would one day betray his brother's trust always hung over Starscream's head.

For now though, Soundwave would keep his secret.

This thought did little to soothe Starscream into recharge that night.

And, as always, he kept his systems on-lined a fraction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers  
>Chapter 6: Knock Out, Welcome Back<strong>

Knock Out couldn't believe this. He returned to the Nemesis, at his brother's request, and what was he met with?

Insults.

Starscream almost made it sound like he chose to be a ground pounder. He knew he had no choice in the matter. He was born to be a vehicle, literally.

But, of course, he acted like his brother's words didn't bother him and merely stated, "I like the way I look in steel belted radials."

For a moment, he could've sworn he saw a smile beginning to work its way on his sibling's face. But Starscream stopped it before it could fully form. He sighed inwardly and followed the flyer to a door.

"I take it Lord Megatron requires a laboratory assist?"

Why else would he be summoned? It sure wasn't to meet and greet with his brothers that was for sure.

"You…might say that," Starscream stated as he pressed a button to open the door. It slid away to reveal a nearly destroyed Megatron.

"Whoa," was the only word he could find to describe what he saw. He had never seen the Decepticon Lord like this, ever. They walked the short distance to Megatron's side so Knock Out could get a better look at their leader.

"Sadly," Starscream began; Knock Out stifled a chuckle as he heard the sarcasm in his brother's tone, "Our inevitably former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time."

Knock Out didn't miss the hatred and acid in Starscream's tone as he continued, "But the crew took a vote. And it was decided that an "expert" might put him on the road to recovery."

Of course.

If Starscream could have his way, he'd turn off the life-support and tell Knock Out to go back to whatever he was doing.

This was some "welcome back Brother"…


	7. Chapter 7

**Brothers  
>Chapter 7: Starscream, Playing<strong>

"Why move mountains now?" Starscream questioned, "When we have a mother-load of energon right here for the taking. Courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots."

The Seeker looked at the energon harvester that his brothers had managed to procure from the Autobots. He was pleased with them. And Knock Out had to ruin the moment by opening his big mouth.

"Actually Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself."

He was fishing for praise from his elder brother.

Starscream sneered and decided to test the harvester. He pointed the device toward his brother and his friend and activated it. They dodged, like he knew they would, and the beam hit a patrolling Eradicon. The drone fell to the ground and gasped and groaned as the energon was drained from his body.

When he drained all the energon from the bot's body, the harvester shut down. Starscream stared at the device and stated, "All that energon in such a tiny vessel."

Starscream didn't miss the terror in Knock Out's optics or the fear in his voice when he stated, "Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick _Lord _Starscream."

Starscream smirked and pointed the device back at his brother. He felt his spark ache when he flinched and shielded himself with his arms.

Couldn't he tell that Starscream was just playing?

No he couldn't.

If he couldn't tell that Starscream was just joking around, then he would surely know that the Seeker would never do anything to endanger his younger sibling's life.

Judging by his reaction…

He didn't…

The war really had changed them. He couldn't believe that Knock Out actually thought he would kill him just because of a snide remark he made.

He ignored the ache in his spark and hid it before either of his brothers could sense it over their bond. He instead turned his attention to a tiny rock formation and activated the harvester.

As he drained the energon from the vein, he couldn't help but think about his brother's fear of him…

They couldn't just play or joke around like they used to anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brothers  
>Chapter 8: Knock Out, Healing<strong>

Knock Out waited patiently for his brother's return.

No doubt he would be furious about losing the energon harvester. It was easy to guess what that huge explosion in the sky was. In his spark, he hoped his brother was alright.

He received his answer when the Seeker finally landed. He entered the Nemesis and saw Knock Out waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Starscream spat, then winced. Knock Out saw the reason.

A huge bruise was beginning to form on his older brother's fore-helm and energon blood was flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"To help you middle brother," Knock Out answered.

Starscream started at the sentence. Knock Out knew why. They hadn't called each other "brother" in a long time.

The Seeker allowed his younger sibling to follow him to his private quarters. Once inside, Knock Out closed and locked the door while Starscream sat on his recharge berth. No words were spoken as the ground bound mech stood in front of the flyer.

Knock Out's clawed servos went to the sides of Starscream's helm and gently moved it to the side so he could better see the split lip. The red mech pulled a first aid kit from his subspace and took out a few supplies.

He started with cleaning the blood from his brother's face. Then he moved on to healing the small cut and numbing the pain receptors in Starscream's face.

Then he placed the kit back in his subspace and pulled out another. Starscream saw that in this one, Knock Out had several paints and cosmetic tools.

"What are you doing?" he questioned his younger sibling.

Knock Out smirked knowingly at Starscream and asked, "Surely you don't want to have to explain that bruise to the rest of the Decepticons, do you?"

Starscream chuckled amusedly. "Still concerned for my reputation Knock Out?"

"Well, can't have everyone knowing you got pounded by an Autobot."

Starscream shook his helm, then watched as Knock Out covered his split lip and the bruise.

"There, all pretty again," Knock Out stated, packing the kit away.

Starscream gave Knock Out one of his rarer smiles. This one showed gratitude and…love. "Thank you…little brother."

Knock Out returned the smile and shrugged. "Don't mention it middle brother….see ya."

"Yes you will."

With that, Knock Out to his leave. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop smiling. All in all, the day could've ended worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brothers  
>Chapter 9: Starscream, Punishment<strong>

"Knock Out!" Starscream exclaimed as his brother stood before him on the bridge. "Was I not clear! You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream pointed an accusing finger at his sibling.

Why didn't he listen to him?

Didn't he realize that his older sibling was trying to keep him safe?

As long as they remained under the radar, the Autobots couldn't harm them. But he couldn't very well protect his sibling if he constantly went out to race with those humans!

"My mistake, Commander Starscream."

Starscream felt his spark clench in fury at his brother's words.

Lord Starscream.

Was that so hard to comprehend? Lord Starscream! Not Commander Starscream. _Lord _Starscream!

Knock Out only made things worse for himself as he let his mouth continue to speak. "But I've learned my lesson…And paid the price."

Starscream couldn't help the explosion that happened within his spark. Even the sad look in Knock Out's optics at losing a piece of armor did little to soothe his ire.

The mech truly had no idea how much trouble he was in.

He thought losing a stupid piece of armor was enough to get him off the hook?

Pit no!

There had to be repercussions this time.

Starscream couldn't protect his brother this time. He had to punish him or else have the other Decepticons question his leadership.

"It is _Looooorrrrd!_ And you have paid, when I say you have paid!" Starscream extended a razor sharp claw and brandished it in Knock Out's face.

"Do not worry," to the Decepticons his tone dripped with sarcasm. But he really did feel bad for what had to happen next. The least painful thing he could think of to punish his brother was to attack his vanity. "Your punishment shall be merely…cosmetic."

Knock Out eyed the talon fearfully as it came toward him. "No…Not the finish! Anything but the finish! Noooooo!"

Starscream didn't miss Breakdown's wince as the Seeker's claw made contact with his brother's chassis and began sabotaging his perfect paintjob.

He would find a way to make this up to his younger sibling.

He hoped the younger understood why he had to do this.

Maybe now, he'd actually listen to him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Brothers  
>Chapter 10: Knock Out, Forgiveness<strong>

Knock Out was furious at Starscream for his punishment.

But now that he thought about it, he did have it coming. Starscream had already warned him that he wouldn't stand for any nonsense. His paintjob could be easily repaired however.

What truly made him angry was the loss of a piece of his armor.

He growled as he continued flipping through the data-banks of the Nemesis. He was looking through storage, trying to find a suitable replacement for his lost armor. The sound of the door sliding open caught his attention.

"Found a new piece of armor yet Knock Out?" Starscream asked.

Knock Out chose not to answer or even look at his elder brother.

"Still sulking I see."

Knock Out remained silent and continued flipping through more pages.

"Come on Knock Out, you have to talk to me sooner or later. Honestly, you would've never been punished if you had simply obeyed."

The automobile humped.

"Honestly, Knock Out; quit acting like such a sparkling."

Knock Out finally answered. "I will stop "acting like a sparkling" when you stop pretending to be a leader."

The silence told him he had hit a nerve. As long as Megatron still lived, even if he was in stasis, technically Starscream wasn't leader of the Decepticons.

Starscream sighed. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear little brother?"

Knock Out shrugged, "Sorry doesn't replace my missing armor now does it middle brother?"

"It might…" Starscream finally moved a little closer until he stood behind his brother. He continued speaking, "If you are a bit more polite."

The Seeker presented his brother a red car door.

Knock Out's car door. The one Prime had ripped off.

The mech gapped at his missing armor for several moments before he heard a light, amused chuckle. Knock Out turned to face his brother.

For the first time in a while, Starscream was giving him the smile he used to when they were growing up in Vos.

"Starscream, how did you-"

"I used the ground bridge coordinates used during your last adventure. It wasn't difficult to retrace your steps and find it."

"But…Why?"

"…I felt…guilty little brother…I don't enjoy punishing you…But if I hadn't life would've gotten a lot harder for all three of us…I hope you understand…And I hope this shows how sorry I am."

Knock Out smiled at his older brother. It had been so long since the last time Starscream apologized that he thought that the Seeker didn't know how anymore.

He accepted his armor then stated, "You are forgiven middle brother."

Starscream chuckled. "Good to know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Brothers  
>Chapter 11: Knock Out, Attempt<strong>

It didn't work but it was defiantly worth a try.

While Starscream remained ignorant to the program that forced Soundwave to protect Megatron, Knock Out was perfectly aware of it. He was the Decepticons' medic after all.

However, the oldest of the three made Knock Out promise not to tell their middle sibling.

Why was beyond him. All he knew was that blasted program was the only thing that kept him from pulling the plug on Megatron and allowing the tyrant to perish.

However, an idea struck him.

The program forced Soundwave to protect Megatron…it forced him to make sure Megatron was never in any danger or harm.

Well, maybe if he convinced the program that the best way to help and protect the warlord now, was to offline him, then it would allow Soundwave to allow them to do the deed. The plan seemed like it was working…up until Soundwave spotted the mind patch and pointed it out to Starscream.

At the end of the device, he found the Autobots. The one called Arcee pulled the plug on Megatron. However, Soundwave's program prevented them from leaving him like that.

Starscream was infuriated with their older brother.

Knock Out stood in the background and just waited for him to cool off. It was an attempt worth taking. He just wished he had more to show for it other than his middle brother's new hatred for their older brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brothers  
>Chapter 12: Soundwave, Protector<strong>

Soundwave had been out scouting for more energon during Starscream's latest scheme.

He expected to return to the Nemesis and a furious younger brother.

However, the first brother he met was not the one he had expected. Soundwave returned to the Nemesis with the Eradicon drones repairing the recent damage the Autobots had caused.

And the first person to approach him was Knock Out. His younger sibling skidded to a halt before him then horridly explained that Lord Megatron had awakened.

That was a joy to hear…

NOT!

However, Knock Out wasn't finished there. "He somehow figured out that Starscream tried to terminate him!" Soundwave had let Knock Out in on the whole agenda with Starscream trying to kill their leader. How Megatron knew was beyond him, but that wasn't the point.

He now saw the fear in Knock Out's optics as he continued. "He took Starscream to the brig over three days ago…Neither have been seen since."

A pained wail sounded throughout the ship as Starscream lived up to his designation.

Soundwave was in action in less than a nano-second.

He made his way to the brig and entered in time to watch as Megatron dug a single talon into his younger brother's helm and dragged it down over his optic, past his mouth, and stopped at his chin. Starscream shrieked painfully and thrashed in the chains that suspended and held him prisoner.

Energon blood spurted from the new wound. And Starscream grew completly still. His head fell forward toward his chest and his optics were off-lined as his blood dripped from the new cut on his face to to floor. Soundwave could tell that it would leave a scar.

Megatron looked to see who had intruded upon him and saw Soundwave. The spy stared at his younger sibling. Behind his faceplate was a look of absolute horror.

Starscream was covered in dents, claw marks, gouges and gashes, and his own blood. Soundwave looked to the side and saw many of the tools used for interrogating prisoners covered with his brother's life giving essence.

The Seeker was currently suspended from chains and looked to be almost dead. He managed to find enough strength to lift his helm and see what had caused the pause in Megatron's actions.

Soundwave couldn't remember a time when he had seen Starscream as weak and helpless as he was now.

His optics…begged for death.

He was in so much pain that he actually wanted to die.

"S...S-Sound…Soundwave…please…" The Seeker couldn't even find the strength to finish his sentence as he finally fell into emergency stasis-lock.

Rage flooded throughout Soundwave's being. A match had been lit within him and the tiny flame continued to grow and grow until his energon boiled in his lines and his circuits and spark began to ache. Then finally, a fuse blew.

Soundwave lunged forward and tackled Megatron into the ground. In his rage, he didn't notice when Knock Out came in and rushed to their brother's aid. Soundwave fought past his program and beat the living slag out of their leader. Before Megatron could recover from either his shock or his new injuries, Soundwave got up and stood in front of his brothers protectively.

Megatron picked himself up from the floor and looked at his third in command in awe. This was the second time he had managed to fight through the program and attack Megatron.

Knock Out unchained Starscream and gently lowered him to the ground. "Soundwave," he began, "Starscream's dying. I need to get him to sick bay quickly or else we'll lose him."

Soundwave snarled at Megatron, daring him to stop them. The tyrant merely chuckled evilly. "I think I've gotten my point across. However, Soundwave, the next time your brother tries to overthrow me, it will be his last mistake."

Soundwave bared his claws as if saying, "You'll have to go through me first."

When Megatron left the room, the spy dropped his attack stance and helped Knock Out with their sibling.

This was going too far…

Primus only knows what would've happened if he hadn't returned when he did.

If Starscream died, Megatron would pay. If it was the last thing the Decepticon spy did he would make the warlord pay taking Starscream away from his brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brothers  
>Chapter 13: Knock Out, Need<strong>

Kncok Out could feel Breakdown's optics on him as he continued to look over all the systems keeping Starscream online. They had the Seeker hooked to an energon feed to replenish his dangerously low energon reserves. The flyer nearly bled-out while his brothers rushed him to sick bay. Along with the feed were several life-support systems and other machines to keep his systems going.

All his wounds were sealed off and everything that they could repair they did. Knock Out, after completing his task, looked over the new results of his recent scan on his data-pad.

According to his data, Starscream was in the clear.

He would survive.

And if he knew his brother, he would be back on his peds in no time.

Knock Out looked at his brother. he could not remember a time when he had seen his brother so helpless and weak. Seeing the Seeker attached to so many machines and energon feeds…it made his spark ache.

The sound of the sick bay doors opening caught the medic's attention.

He looked and watched as Megatron entered. He didn't miss the smug grin that briefly passed over the tyrant's face at seeing his brother in his weakened state.

"Knock Out, how's the patient doing today?" The medic had to suppress a growl. Not too long ago, Starscream had been in Megatron's place asking him that very same question.

"Fine my lord," he forced out. "Despite how badly you wounded him my, I'm quite sure he'll make a rapid recovery."

Megatron chuckled. "I'm sure he will Knock Out…You'd be wise to help your brother remember where his place is."

"…And where is that Lord Megatron?"

"Beneath me."

Knock Out's hold on his data-pad increased causing hairline cracks to form over the screen. Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Is there something you'd like to say Knock Out?"

'_Go back to the Pit and burn there you son-of-a-fragging-glitch!' _

"Nothing my lord…May I continue repairing the damage you've caused?"

Megatron chuckled. He knew he hit a nerve. And that was enough of a victory for him for today. So he left the medic in peace.

Knock Out sighed then turned back to his brother.

Breakdown watched as he stood by his sibling's side and caressed the side of his face.

"You guys…really care about each other…" he didn't know what else to say to the red mech.

Knock Out sighed. "We're all we have left Breakdown…Believe it or not, we need each other more than we need the energon that flows through our veins."

"Yeah. I can tell."

Knock Out shook his helm then asked, "What other tasks do we have on our to-do list today?"

"Other than make sure your brother doesn't take a sudden nosedive, nothing really…I'm going out for a drive. See ya Knock Out."

Without another word, the larger mech left his friend alone with his brother. He understood where his friend was coming from more than the other thought. He understood that Soundwave, Starscream, and Knock Out were a part of each other. If one of them were to die, the other two would suffer from his loss.

And right now, he knew that the medic needed to be left alone with his brother.

Knock Out allowed himself a private smile as the doors to sick bay closed again.

"Thanks Breakdown."


	14. Chapter 14

**Brothers  
>Chapter 14: Soundwave, Change<strong>

Something was wrong with Starscream.

Soundwave had been keeping a close optic on his younger brother several days after he awoke from stasis. Knock Out had informed him that he had to replace their sibling's right arm.

Apparently Megatron had caused more damage than they realized. According to Starscream his appendage was beyond repair and he had to have a replacement. Knowing his sibling he had been hesitant to the idea of a new model.

Knock Out said he went for the null-ray in the end.

But that wasn't what bothered Soundwave.

Since then, the Seeker had been a bit…angrier. He could detect a cold energy about Starscream and that energy was bringing out the worst in his brother.

Whatever caused the change in his sibling, he was going to find it and deal with it. That was the reason he was now in Starscream's private quarters going through his things.

His search did not go unrewarded.

In a secret compartment near his brother's berth, he found the reason for Starscream's sudden change in character. Soundwave stared at the Dark Energon shard in his hand fearfully.

His brother…had been using Dark Energon on himself?

That would explain a lot.

He would constantly have to remove the fragment or else risk being exposed with it. And if his studies of Dark Energon were true, this substance had a highly addictive quality.

Megatron was lucky in the fact that he didn't have to remove his shard. In fact, Soundwave doubted he could without killing himself. But, if he didn't stop Starscream now, his brother would become dependent on the substance as well.

Soundwave turned and was met with the sight of Starscream.

The Seeker had his back propped against the door and his arms crossed over his chest. "Help you find something Soundwave?" he asked acidly.

Soundwave removed his faceplate and tossed it on the berth. He presented the Dark Energon shard and with his optics demanded an explanation.

"Got it from Megatron," Starscream stated simply, "The day he should've died. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be using it now would I?"

Soundwave didn't allow Starscream to turn this on him. He searched the room to find something to help him communicate with his brother.

Starscream sighed and pointed to his nightstand by the berth. Soundwave glanced and saw a data-pad.

He picked it up and quickly typed in, "Why are you using Dark Energon on yourself?"

He tossed Starscream the pad. He caught it and read the sentence. "Because, dear brother, I am tired of being Megatron's punching bag and his sex toy! Dark Energon is the only thing that will give me the power to destroy him."

He tossed the data-pad back and Soundwave hurriedly typed, "Don't you realize what this stuff's doing to you?"

Toss.

"It's making me stronger, that's what it's doing Soundwave."

Toss.

"No it's not! It's killing you Starscream! Don't you realize that?"

Toss.

Starscream stared at the data-pad a long moment before answering. "Yes…I know Soundwave."

Toss.

"Then why are you using it? Do you want to die! Do you want to leave me to explain to Knock Out that you killed yourself with Dark Energon?"

Toss.

Again, Starscream stared at the data-pad a long moment. He looked at his brother, the anger of having his privacy invaded fading from his optics.

Instead, Soundwave saw how tired Starscream had become. And no amount of recharge would help.

"I'm tired Soundwave," Starscream answered, "I'm tired of fighting in this endless and pointless war. I'm tired of fighting Megatron. What else do I have to live for now? Cybertron is gone. We Cybertronians are a dying race. If this war doesn't kill the last of us, then time surely will. I don't want to be around when that day arrives."

Soundwave shook his helm.

His brother couldn't have given up…

He couldn't have.

Soundwave strode to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Starscream didn't respond at first. Then he felt tears, Soundwave's tears plop on his wing-joints and trickle down his spinal column.

The Seeker's optics widened.

Soundwave was…crying?

Hesitantly, he returned his brother's embrace. Soundwave's grip increased and his physically shook.

Starscream sighed. "I'll keep fighting, Soundwave. For you and Knock Out, I won't give up…I promise."

The two brothers stood there for a long moment, embracing each other.

Unknown to either sibling was when Soundwave left that room, things would change. Neither knew that on his way to dispose of the Dark Energon shard, Soundwave would run into Megatron. And neither knew that Megatron would find out what Starscream had done with the shard. He would learn how Starscream truly lost his arm…

And he would be angry.

And this time Soundwave and Knock Out would have to do something drastic, or risk losing their brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brothers  
>Chapter 15: Soundwave and Knock Out, Freedom<strong>

Knock Out and Soundwave held Starscream between them.

Once again, Megatron had brutally beaten their brother but this time he intended to kill him. He found out about Starscream's latest takeover attempt.

Soundwave blamed himself.

If he had stayed in Starscream's quarters, he would've never run into Megatron. The tyrant would've never remembered the shard Soundwave had was the warlord's original shard that Starscream had taken. He wouldn't have started digging around and he wouldn't have figured out about Starscream's encounter with the Autobots.

Now, Starscream was dying and his brothers could do nothing for him.

The Seeker had long since gone into emergency stasis-lock.

Soundwave stared at the Decepticon emblem on Starscream's chest. Three lines went over the emblem. It was Megatron's mark. It meant Starscream was no longer a Decepticon.

Soundwave and Knock Out may have intervened again and gotten Starscream away from Megatron. But now, even if they managed to save him, he wouldn't be welcome among the Decepticons.

Knock Out shook his head. He refused to let his brother die like this.

An idea suddenly struck him.

Starscream wasn't a Decepticon anymore.

And he knew a certain bot who wouldn't allow any living being to just die. No matter who they were.

"Soundwave," Knock Out began, "I'm going to need your help if we're going to save Starscream."

The spy looked at the medic. He didn't need to see his face to know his optics were asking, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to find a way to contact our Autobot friends."

XXX

It was no easy feat contacting the Autobots. Just like it wasn't easy to both keep Starscream stable and hidden from Megatron.

But the two brothers managed.

The face of the Autobot medic appeared on Soundwave's faceplate as he finally made contact with the Autobots.

"What in the name of-How'd you get this frequency?" the Autobot known as Ratchet exclaimed.

Knock Out raised his hand and quickly spoke, "Please, hear me out. I need to speak with your Prime."

"What do you have to say to Optimus that's so important?"

"I need his help desperately."

"And why should we help you?"

"Because if you don't someone will die because you didn't help them." No need to mention that the being they would be helping was Starscream just yet.

Almost immediately, Ratchet's visage was replaced with Optimus'. "Speak quickly Knock Out," the Autobot leader instructed.

"All you need to know is that Megatron has kicked a bot from the Decepticon ranks and is now trying to kill him. Prime, I beg of you to help."

Optimus contemplated his words then stated, "This could be a trap, Knock Out."

"Then bring all your Autobots, choose the meeting place so you have the advantage. I'll do whatever you ask, just please help us."

Knock Out was desperate. Optimus could see it in his face and optics. And it seemed to be enough to convince the Prime.

"Meet me and my Autobots here in one hour Knock Out. We will take the mech in."

Knock Out let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

Soundwave's faceplate went blank and coordinates began to appear instead. Knock Out couldn't help the sad smile on his face. He had saved his brother. But now they had to say good-bye for a while.

XXX

Soundwave held Starscream in his arms as they waited for the Autobots to show. They didn't have to wait long.

A ground-bridge appeared before them and Prime and three of his Autobots walked through it. The one called Arcee looked at Starscream and sneered. "He didn't say we were taking in Starscream of all bots."

Optimus looked down at her and said, "Even so, we will still take him back with us."

The Prime stepped toward the two then held out his arms, ready to relieve Soundwave of his burden.

Soundwave walked toward the Prime and stood before him. He looked down at his brother one last time.

"_Good-bye brother." _

"_Good-bye middle brother." _

The two said their last good-byes before Soundwave carefully handed his sibling to the Prime. Optimus handled the Seeker gingerly and held him close to his chest.

Soundwave sighed silently and watched the Prime as he turned and walked toward the still open ground-bridge.

A single tear fell from his optic behind his faceplate as the group of Autobots disappeared with his brother. He looked to the ground then back at Knock Out who made no secret of how much he hurt. Tears flowed freely down the automobile's face and he tried futilely to wipe them away.

Soundwave looked back in the direction that the Autobots had disappeared.

He felt his spark warm a little at his next thought. He had given at least one of his brothers a chance at freedom. Soon enough, he and Knock Out would join him.

They would be brothers again...

He had no idea that he just handed Starscream to the Seeker's future mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. This is the last chapter of this story. But, those of you who have read the fourth chapter of my OPXSS series of one-shots will know what's coming up next. I had fun writing this story. It may have been short, but it gave me a chance to try a little something new. Speaking of new things, I'll be trying to post two new stories today. The first one is a TFA story that I started at the beginning this year. The second is an experiment of sorts. I've been watching video clips about and playing a video game called Darksiders. Well, I found a clip that showed the ending. Quickly deciding I didn't like it, I got my notebook and began making an alternate ending. So, as soon as I finish up a few things you guys will be seeing two new stories from me. Also, one more thing I want to say. I'm trying to get into a bording school, it's called the MS School of the Arts. But in order to go, I have to write orginal stories and one-shots. So, I might be taking a little longer to update. Sorry. Thanks to all the people who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. See yall later! :) <strong>


End file.
